lawlrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Piraka Chaos
Attacks *Spear Slash - 60 Damage *Spear Stab - 80 Damage *Electrical Fireball - 150 Damage Super Attacks *Unholy Blast - 500 Damage About Him/Her in World of Lawl His origin is from a long time ago, during the Echidna Tribe. Piraka Chaos was only a water creature, the twin brother of Chaos 0. He & Chaos 0 both met Tikal the Echidna & they have fun together as friends. But one day, when Tikal heard about her father, Pachacamac's plan about stealing the Chaos Emeralds & the Master Emerald to gain power to destroy the Nocturnus Tribe who are invading, Tikal sought out & pleaded his father, trying to convince him that was not the right path, but to no avail. Meanwhile, scared of the Knuckles Tribe, he makes his escape. However Piraka Chaos was ambushed by the first ever ancient Piraka Monster from a long time ago since the beginning of time called "Piraka Gaia" & has effected him with the Piraka Blood, soiling his water form. After loads of screaming in pain, he was transformed from a water creature to an evil Piraka (a Black Vector the Crocodile-like Vezon). Back at the Altar, he noticed the Chaos Emeralds & the Master Emerald. But then he noticed Tikal & her chao friends, blocking the tribe's way to the altar. Ignoring her words, Pachacamac charged forward with his men, trampling over Tikal and knocking her unconscious, much to Piraka Chaos' anger. Suddenly Piraka Chaos then ambushes Pachacamac & his men, with a vicious brutal assault, fueling his anger with unspeakable rage, causing the tribe to retreat to back to their village. When Tikal came to, she noticed discover the horrible destruction that had befallen the area; it turned out that when Pachacamac and his men attacked the altar, they injured the Chao living there, angering Chaos. Also Piraka Chaos was consumed with evil by the Piraka Blood, infecting him. Tikal suddenly gasps as she noticed that Piraka Chaos has drastically changed. Piraka Chaos' twin, Chaos had then used the negative Chaos Energy of the Chaos Emeralds to become Perfect Chaos , and had proceeded to kill Pachacamac, his men and nearly the entire Knuckles Clan with Piraka Chaos now face to face with Tikal the Echidna. Piraka Chaos then proceeds to drain the rest of the Chaos Emeralds to become super powerful as Perfect Piraka Chaos. Understanding that Chaos was now blinded by rage and would not stop its rampage until it had destroyed the rest of the world & Piraka Chaos is consumed with evil & he won't stop til he recreates the entire world in his image, Tikal decided to stop Chaos & Piraka Chaos. Returning to the Master Emerald, Tikal used her grandmother's mantra and pleaded the Master Emerald to stop Chaos. Using her spirit as a catalyst, Tikal sacrificed her body to trip Chaos & Piraka Chaos of its power and seal it away within Master Emerald. However, the resulting ritual also sealed Tikal's spirit inside the Master Emerald as well. However, in the present, Piraka Chaos, Chaos & Tikal we're released by Dr. Eggman, who sought to use Chaos to conquer the world. By shattering the Master Emerald, Eggman awoke Chaos, but also Piraka Chaos, & Tikal's spirit as well as a spiritual ball of light. Piraka Chaos makes his escape. After his escape, he come across a group of 7 dangerous Piraka, who are capable of committing crimes. Piraka Chaos decides to create an army by his side & soon enrolls Purple Piraka Pablo (a Purple Zaktan), Greg Piraka (a Grey Hakann), Big Blue Bobby (a Dark Blue Avak), Envy Piraka (a Green Vezok with a pink top & pink pants), Iceberg Piraka (a Cyan Thok), Piraka King (a Yellow Reidak) & Inferno Piraka (a Red Reidak), as the Super Piraka Seven, to track down each Chaos Emerald of their respective colours for Piraka Chaos to become Perfect Piraka Chaos once again. Story Appear in (Note: This is only for Stocking Rose/Rosa Anarchy and Spongebob100 RP) Main Story *Piraka Chaos Saga *Super Piraka Seven Saga (Mentioned) *The Final Battle Saga (Appeared briefly in the Ending, marking the start of the Twisted Metal Saga) *Twisted Metal Saga (Final Boss) *Soul Calibur Saga (As Cervantes) *Bionicle Heroes Saga (Final Boss) Side Story *??? What If Story *??? Super Transformations *Piraka Chaos 1 (With 1 Chaos Emerald) *Piraka Chaos 2 (With 2 Chaos Emeralds) *Piraka Chaos 3 (With 3 Chaos Emeralds) *Piraka Chaos 4 (With 4 Chaos Emeralds) *Piraka Chaos 5 (With 5 Chaos Emeralds) *Piraka Chaos 6 (With 6 Chaos Emeralds) *Perfect Piraka Chaos (With All 7 Chaos Emeralds) *Dark Perfect Piraka Chaos Friends & Enemies Friends *Super Piraka Seven **Inferno Piraka **Piraka King **Iceberg Piraka **Envy Piraka **Big Blue Bobby **Greg Piraka **Purple Piraka Pablo *Kotal Kahn *Scourge the Evil Hedgehog *Fiona Fox Enemies *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk *Selina Rose *Amy Rose (Leader of the Team Mobiusian Army) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Thomas Francis (Leader of the Team Hectare Army) *Team Mobiusian Army (Captured them all in the Piraka Chaos Saga) *Team Hectare Army (Captured them all in the Piraka Chaos Saga) Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Spongebob100 Only Category:Main Villain Category:Fallen Villains Category:Characters